


Treehouse of Horror 666

by mynevermore



Category: Supernatural, The Simpsons
Genre: Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, myths and legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for another Simpsons Halloween episode and Dean can't wait to get comfortable in the nearest motel room. What happens next shocks them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treehouse of Horror 666

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic I found on deviantart: http://matsuri1128.deviantart.com/art/Sam-Winchester-Din-Winchester-Castiel-Simpsonize-359430285
> 
> I plan on the standard three stories but if anyone wants to throw prompts at me, I'd be happy to write more. Just mixing together two of my favourite shows while planning on crossovers of more of my favourite shows.

"Seriously? Another dingy motel? Dean, come on! We're only a couple of hours from Bobby's." Dean grinned as his brother pulled the most almighty bitchface, driving his baby into the parking lot and turning her off once she was neatly lined up in a parking space.

"Aw c'mon, Sammy. It's nearly 7, I'm hungry and I got a hankering for some cartoons." His eyes lit up as he shoved some cash into his brother's hand before getting out of the car, almost skipping towards the check in desk to chat up the receptionist in the hopes of getting the room with the biggest TV.

Sam watched his brother go, eyes narrowed and lower jaw jutting out, then sighed and got out of the car to walk across the street to a convenience store. Beer was definitely needed, maybe some bourbon....and no pie! A glance towards the motel through the window revealed his brother with a huge grin on his face and both thumbs in the air as he jogged through to a room near the back of the motel.

A sigh escaped his lips at that then he paused and looked down at his watch. "Sunday... 7 pm... just before Halloween. Dean!" He cringed at that but he'll let his brother have this one, especially after however many years the older Winchester spent playing dad to his younger sibling.

Money hit the counter and he tossed in extra for pie at the last second, carrying the purchases back across to the motel and the room where Dean is working out the perfect viewing position for the rather large flat screen TV. Just as Sam walked in the door with supplies, he managed to find the perfect spot on a rather threadbare armchair and cracked open a beer. At that point, everything was ignored in favour of the opening sequence for the Simpsons' latest Treehouse of Horrors while a grin spread across his face and his green eyes twinkled merrily.

It was a silent taunt to his brother who responded with another bitchfaced expression as he set up the laptop to do some research and browsing of the net for any local jobs.

Five minutes later, the room was silent except for the annoyed grunt of the balding yellow TV dad as he struggled through another "horror" story cooked up by writers who'd seen too many bad movies and the occasional click or tapping of keys from the table. Peace reigned at least for a short time.

"Hello, Dean. Sam." The scruffy angel had appeared out of nowhere by the door, causing both of them to look up from their distractions.

"Dude! Can't you wait for a commercial break?" The grumbled words emerged from Dean after he drank another quarter of his beer, annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry?" Castiel looked perplexed at that, his confused stare settling on Sam for the time being as the younger of the two sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Cas, ignore him...it's his thing." Sam turned to him and motioned to the seat across from his at the table, inviting him to take a seat. Cas paused for a moment longer before moving across to stand awkwardly beside the table, tilting his head to one side as he looked at the chair then up at the mayhem on the screen.

"These...people are yellow."

"Way to state the obvious, Cas. Commercial break." Dean grumbled at that, glaring briefly at him before turning back to the TV as the screen went dark before the commercials started.

That was the last thing they could remember.


End file.
